Trickster's Revenge
by IwaOokawa
Summary: Niou is the victim of every laugher in school for a whole day. But he doesn't let the chance slip to torment the one who is at fault. NiouKiri, Trick Pair, again hints of SanaYuki


Author: Iwa  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Title: Trickster's Revenge  
Genres: Humor, Romanze, Drabble  
Pairing: Niou x Kirihara  
Warning: Boys love x3  
Disclaimer: not mine v.v  
Word count: 827

Akaya feels the laugher bubble up his throat, when he sees Niou that morning strolling through the school gates. He doesn't laugh out loud, though, he rather lets others have the opportunity to. He just smirks evily and walks to his classroom. Yes, this day is going to be so much fun!

He can hear the laugh and muffled chuckels and sees the gestures pointing at Niou, when he enters the mensa. He is a bit sad, though, that Sanada-fukubuchou isn't here. He imagines the angry yell the stony man would let out, when seeing his most hated person making a fool of himself. But Akaya also knows he doesn't have to wait too long to see this spectacle, 'cause Niou will get his lecture at training this afternoon.

And he is right. Not one second after Niou has finished changing, exited the clubroom and waits on the court for further instructions from his buchou, Sanada's loud voice bellows over the entire court.  
„NIOU!"  
Akaya notices the rage radiating out of the black haired boy, he is somewhat awed that Niou doesn't seem one bit frightened. In fact his senpai only trudges over to his fukubuchou in his slumped way.  
„Niou", Sanada again gruntes. „Put away that umbrella immediately! You are dishonouring the Rikkaidai Tennisclub!"  
Niou, unfazed by this, doesn't even move a finger.  
„But fukubuchou, it's my debt for losing the bet with Akaya."

Sanada isn't convinced.  
„So you tried to train all the while holding a PINK UMBRELLA?!"  
„Yes, Sanada-fukubuchou, a man a word. As a member of Rikkaidai I do not know losing, and not accepting his debt is like losing."  
Oh-oh, Akaya sees the furious expression on Sanada's face.  
„That's NONSENSE!", he exclaims with a voice like thunder. „You are a blot for Rikkaidai! How dare you dishonour Yukimura with your folishness?! Put it away NOW!"

Akaya isn't sure, if Niou still should be this persistent, but apparently Niou's reaction is too slow for Sanada's liking. The sound of the slap echoes over the court, as the taller boy's hand connects painfully with Niou's cheek. Everyone stares at the scene in awe.  
„Are you still going to defy me?!"  
Akaya already sees the second slap comming and he really wants to ask Niou to stop being stubborn, but before the black haired boy can repeat his brutal gesture, someone catches his wrist and prevents the impact. Sanada looks over his shoulder. There stands Yukimura smiling friendly.  
„Stop it, Sanada", he says determined. Sanada lowers his hand, he always does what his buchou tells him to.

„Don't you think Niou really got the point here? We are all men of pride and honour. If he is indebted, he shall take it as a man and live it down, so let him be."  
Sanada clearly wants to protest, but doesn't dare to. He just tugs at his cap.  
„I understand."  
Akaya grins proudly, although he hasn't done anything. Fukubuchou really mutates into the biggest idiot infront of Yukimura. Sanada grumpily walks away. Niou smirks at Yukimura and thanks him, but the older boy just smiles and shrugs it off as nothing.

When Akaya has finished changing and is about to leave the clubroom, he stops dead in his tracks. Outside it is raining cats and dogs. He curses under his breath. He has forgotten his umbrella. Oh well, like he's got a choice. He storms the first steps outside, preparing himself mentally to be drenched by the time he reached the school gates, but suddenly someone holds an umbrella over his head. Akaya stares into the smirking face of his silver haired senpai.  
„Wanna catch a cold, brat?", the latter asks and at the same time begins to walk again. Akaya involuntarily follows him. It not like he doesn't appriciate the gesture, but it's just SO embarrasing to walk with his senpai together under ONE PINK umbrella. He feels the stares and hears the laugher. He lowers his head in shame.

Niou notices his (not so) odd behavior.  
„What's up with you, bratling? Embarrased?"  
The shorter one doesn't react to Niou's teasing, he is already used to it.  
„Hey, guess what would make 'em stare even more?"  
This time Niou doesn't credit him any time to answer, he tilts Akaya's chin upwards and smashes their lips together in a heated kiss. When he detaches himself, his smirk almost burst his face. Seemingly unfazed the starts to walk again, shrugging.

„Thought I'd share with ya."  
He doesn't notice that Akaya hasn't moved and is now standing in the pouring rain. His face is beetred and he just stares at his senpai with somewhat big eyes. Only some longs seconds after does Niou's sentence sink in. His face reddens even more, as he realizes that the bleached haired boy wanted to share the LAUGHER he got all day.  
Niou smirks some more. It's so much fun to screw around with his beloved Akaya's mind.


End file.
